Playing the Part
by Liathwen
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: If possible I would like some Sherlolly where Molly and Sherlock are trying to decide what outfits to wear to a costume party. Whether it leads to some sexy role playing times I leave it up to you! Well I thought it was too good of an idea to waste on a one-shot so I turned it into Sherlock and Molly is various undercover situations, taking role play to the max.


**Sherlock and Molly go undercover as the new boss and his secretary to uncover financial fraud.**

**(Warnings for explicit sexual situations and anal fingering... yeah, way to give it away there Lia.)**

* * *

"Ms. Hooper, you're needed in my office immediately."

Molly smothered the smug grin on her face with a dramatic sigh and a hand over her mouth, feigning a yawn. She stood and maneuvered around her desk as the nosy older lady at the desk across from hers gave a sympathetic cluck.

"Oh you poor dear, he's a most demanding boss. You came with him, didn't you?" she asked, obviously fishing for information. "Why not go work for someone less difficult?"

Molly gave her a tired smile and patted the nonexistent pockets of her pencil skirt, which made the other woman smile.

"Ah yes, the pay is nice," she agreed, and Molly smiled again before taking a deep breath and pushing open the heavy, soundproofed door to her boss' office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Holmes?" she asked from the doorway, shifting her feet.

"Yes, Ms. Hooper, we have several things to discuss, take a seat," rumbled the deep baritone of her employer.

Molly let the door shut behind her, and breathed an audible sigh of relief. That sigh turned quickly into a gasp of surprise as Sherlock leapt over the large wooden desk and crossed the room in a few short steps, backing Molly into the door. His hands ran over her body, caressing her through her clothing as he ducked down to capture her lips.

"Sherlock," she panted when he finally let her catch her breath, moving his attentions to her neck. "We can't keep doing this. Someone is going to catch on."

"Won't," he muttered against her skin, nipping and sucking lightly under her jawline as she gasped under his ministrations. "Idiots," he added a moment later for good measure.

He dragged his tongue along her jawline and brought his hands up from where they had been gripping her arse, grinding her hips against his impressive erection. His nimble fingers made short work of the first several buttons of her blouse, and he thrust a hand in, pushing the fabric of her bra down to expose her breasts. He palmed one, before pinching lightly at her nipple, teasing it until it was almost painfully taunt before moving to the other side to give that nipple the same treatment.

Molly's head fell back against the door with a dull thud, her moans increasing in volume as Sherlock bent down to take one pink bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. His fingers continued to tease the other breast until Molly was panting with arousal, her knickers soaked with her desire for him.

"Sherlock, please," she whined pitifully, her body wracked with need. He glanced up at her from his position at her chest and smiled.

"Mmm," he murmured appreciatively. "On the desk, Molly, face down," he said, and she scurried to obey him. Molly leaned across the cool wood, resting her cheek on it. She instinctively grasped the other side of the desk with her fingers, eliciting another noise of approval from her lover.

"Good girl," he praised, and Molly flushed. Sherlock's hands came to rest on her hips and he slowly hiked up the material of her clingy skirt. Molly smiled when she heard the shocked gasp that he let out upon seeing her lacy knickers and thigh high stockings. She'd felt sexy when she put them on that morning, and was happy that he seemed to approve.

"Don't let go," he ordered, and Molly braced herself. Suddenly, Sherlock's fingers pushed past her knickers and slid into her pussy roughly, making her cry out. He stroked her for a moment, his fingers sliding easily through her wetness before he pulled back. Molly moaned at the loss of contact, but was quickly panting again when she felt Sherlock kneel behind her and push aside her knickers to plunge his tongue into her.

She widened her stance, gripping onto the desk for dear life as he sucked and licked her, concentrating on her clit as he pushed two fingers into her, thrusting in rhythm with his tongue. It wasn't long before she was shaking and crying out his name, her muscles clamping down on his fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

He barely let her breathe before he was pushing at his trousers and pants, freeing his cock. He brushed the head against her swollen cunt, as he reached forward to bury his other hand in her hair. Sherlock guided himself into her, latching his other hand to her hip as he pushed deep into her. Molly gasped at the intrusion, and stilled, trying to adjust to the full feeling of his cock deep within her. After a moment, she pushed back against him, and he tightened his hold on her hip and in her hair and began to thrust slowly.

"Let me hear you beg, little one," he growled, pulling almost all the way out of her.

"Oh god, Sherlock, please," she moaned.

"Please what?" he urged, and Molly blushed scarlet.

"Please, do it," she whispered into the crook of her arm.

Sherlock stilled completely and Molly groaned in disappointment.

"That's not good enough, Ms. Hooper," he snapped at her.

"Fuck me, Sherlock! Fucking do it already!" she cried out, and he slammed back into her with a satisfied groan. He immediately began fucking her hard, his pace punishing as Molly held onto the table with all her strength.

"Oh god, yes!" she moaned, widening her legs. Sherlock pulled out of her and flipped her over, pushing her up onto the desk and grasping her hands to help her catch hold of the side one more. Her heels fell to the floor with a thump as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and slipped back into her, making them both groan. Resuming his quick thrusts, Sherlock slipped a hand between their bodies to rub circles on Molly's clit, bringing her closer and closer to her peak.

"Sherlock, ungh, please," she begged, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Look at me," he panted, "tell me what you need."

"Please, Sherlock, my arse," she pleaded, opening her eyes to lock onto his gaze, beyond mindless in her need.

He grinned wickedly at her before leaning forward to slip a finger into her mouth. Molly sucked greedily at it, tasting the remains of her juices on the slender digit. He continued to thrust into her as he pulled his finger out of her mouth and slipped his hand down to where their bodies were joined, circling the wet tip around her arse hole. Molly gasped loudly as he pushed gently into her in time with the heavy thrusts of his cock into her pussy. His finger slipped into her arse, moving in and out of her slowly, and she arched off the desk, screaming out his name as her orgasm washed over her, making her body go rigid. Sherlock slipped his finger out of her and gripped her thigh then moved his other hand to clamp down on her mouth, muffling her cries of ecstasy just in case.

After a few more frantic thrusts he joined her, giving a low moan as he froze and emptied himself into her, falling forward onto her, careful not to put his full weight on her small frame.

They lay there until their breathing slowed and Sherlock slowly straightened, adjusting Molly's clothes as he went, then fixing his own.

"Oh, Sherlock," Molly groaned, "Now I'll have to go all day in wet knickers," she complained, realizing that he had come inside her. It wasn't a problem from a birth control point of view, she had her injections, but he'd insured that she wouldn't be forgetting their tryst throughout the rest of the day. Which, of course, had been his intention all along, judging from the grin on his face.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" she asked as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Another day or so and I should have the evidence we need in order to get our man," he replied, all business once more. When Molly had agreed to help Sherlock gather evidence to put a man behind bars, she'd never imagined that she'd be going undercover as his secretary while he snooped around the offices looking for fake documents. Or that he'd insist on fucking her every opportunity they had.

Oh, but Molly wasn't complaining. Not at all.


End file.
